Island of Fear
by Necropolisgrave
Summary: Bridgette is caught and soon under controled by Dr. Albert Caine. The ruler of Islands of Fear and Shady Oaks Cemerety, Dr. Caine gives Bridgette a choice weather to be used in his expriments or to work as a sould collecter and live an immortal life. Her job becomes more frustrating when Albert begins to break his deal and uses her as expriments. What can happen next?
1. Finding the park

Chapter 1: Discovering the doctor

Shady OaksCemetery

8:01 P.M

September 21

Bridgette walked the lonely sidewalk that cold evening. With her backpack hanging low off her shoulders Bridgette froze in her shadow. [i]_Oh boy, something about this place is really creepy[/i_]. Bridgette sighed and starred at the Islands of Adventure Park. [i]_Why am I even here? I should be at school right now_[/i]. While starting to walk away, Bridgette froze again, but this time to a strange feeling of being watched. The winds continued to blow off and on causing the ShadyOaksCemetery/ Islands of Fear gate to open slightly. [i]_Well I guess it can't hurt to look around_[/i], she thought, [i]_I mean it's not like this place is in business anymore_[/i]. Bridgette pushed herself through the vine covered gate. Thunder seemed to clash in the distance-yet there was no sign of storms nearby. Bridgette continued to walk down the dirt path. Glancing back and forth, up and down, something about this place seemed all too familer. The smell of rotted bodies and the fresh screams of tortured victims filled her memory. It was like she came here for some reason, to meet somebody or give something to someone one. There was soon another cold strong wind on which carried a cold, grisly, dark, unfriendly laugh through Bridgette's ears. Bridgette stumbled as she continued to pick up her pace a little. Hitting her head on a gravestone of... Dr. Albert Caine. The blood from Bridgette's head wound dug deep into the soil and into the broken coffin. Thunder classed as the coffin rose from the ground and a body emerged from it, "Well that's more like it," responded an older male voice. He was standing tall and fixing himself up from the dirt that collected on his waist coat and hat. His still gray hair was not messed with and still had it shoulder length, "Now to head back and see..." Albert Caine froze as he almost stumbled upon Bridgette's body, "Uh," he sighed, "She must have been the one to bring me back. I shall not leave her out to drench in the rain." Caine lifted the girl's body into his arms and walked away towards the arriving carriage.


	2. The Albert Caine residents

Chapter 1: Discovering the doctor

Shady OaksCemetery

8:01 P.M

September 21

Bridgette walked the lonely sidewalk that cold evening. With her backpack hanging low off her shoulders Bridgette froze in her shadow. _Oh boy, something about this place is really creepy_. Bridgette sighed and starred at the Islands of Adventure Park. [i]_Why am I even here? I should be at school right now_. While starting to walk away, Bridgette froze again, but this time to a strange feeling of being watched. The winds continued to blow off and on causing the ShadyOaksCemetery/ Islands of Fear gate to open slightly. _Well I guess it can't hurt to look around_, she thought, _I mean it's not like this place is in business anymore_. Bridgette pushed herself through the vine covered gate. Thunder seemed to clash in the distance-yet there was no sign of storms nearby. Bridgette continued to walk down the dirt path. Glancing back and forth, up and down, something about this place seemed all too familer. The smell of rotted bodies and the fresh screams of tortured victims filled her memory. It was like she came here for some reason, to meet somebody or give something to someone one. There was soon another cold strong wind on which carried a cold, grisly, dark, unfriendly laugh through Bridgette's ears. Bridgette stumbled as she continued to pick up her pace a little. Hitting her head on a gravestone of... Dr. Albert Caine. The blood from Bridgette's head wound dug deep into the soil and into the broken coffin. Thunder classed as the coffin rose from the ground and a body emerged from it, "Well that's more like it," responded an older male voice. He was standing tall and fixing himself up from the dirt that collected on his waist coat and hat. His still gray hair was not messed with and still had it shoulder length, "Now to head back and see..." Albert Caine froze as he almost stumbled upon Bridgette's body, "Uh," he sighed, "She must have been the one to bring me back. I shall not leave her out to drench in the rain." Caine lifted the girl's body into his arms and walked away towards the arriving carriage.

Albert Caine's residents.

September 22

12:00 A.M

Lying still for a few minutes seemed like hours after the young girl regained conscious. Sitting up Bridgette rubbed the side of her bleeding head, _Ouch... what happened_? she wondered to herself. Something seemed a little different about the surrounding. When she stumbled, she remembered a graveyard. Now she was in a very Victorian looking room. Rubbing the side of her sore head Bridgette became shocked and once again collapsed on the soft pillow. _WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!_ _Did I hit my head when I fell_? While having a little panic attack, Bridgette heard voices coming from outside the door,

"What do we do with her?" asked a female voice, "We can't let anyone, in the park, know she's here Doctor."

"I understand," answered a much rather older male's voice, "I'll just keep her here until I find a way to get rid of her."

Here was the thing, the voices didn't seem to be coming from outside Bridgette's bedroom door. Looking up Bridgette finally discovered where the voices were coming from. Through the vent the voices could be heard loud and clear. _Get rid of me, why_? Bridgette asked herself trying to think about something else rather than the throbbing pain that her head messaged her. The white bandage didn't make much of a difference either. In fact it seemed to make the throbbing worse.

"I'm going to check on her in a minute after I finish with this experiment," continued the male's voice, "I'm sure the mortal will want some kind of explanation."

_Experiments... Now I know where I am_," thought Bridgette throwing her fist onto her hand causing more pain to her head,_I must be in the home of the Shady Oaks Cemetery's Caretaker Albert Caine. But what's with the nurse? I didn't think that Caine was a doctor_. Bridgette uncovered herself and moved her legs over towards the edge of the bed. The air was freezing for a small room. Reaching for the only small blanket, in the room, Bridgette steadied herself to stand. The intense throbbing became worse when Bridgette moved foreword causing her to scream out a little. _I must stay quiet_, she sighed and closed her eyes.


	3. Escaping an almost fate

Chapter 1: Discovering the doctor

Shady OaksCemetery

8:01 P.M

September 21

Bridgette walked the lonely sidewalk that cold evening. With her backpack hanging low off her shoulders Bridgette froze in her shadow. _Oh boy, something about this place is really creepy_. Bridgette sighed and starred at the Islands of Adventure Park. [i]_Why am I even here? I should be at school right now_. While starting to walk away, Bridgette froze again, but this time to a strange feeling of being watched. The winds continued to blow off and on causing the ShadyOaksCemetery/ Islands of Fear gate to open slightly. _Well I guess it can't hurt to look around_, she thought, _I mean it's not like this place is in business anymore_. Bridgette pushed herself through the vine covered gate. Thunder seemed to clash in the distance-yet there was no sign of storms nearby. Bridgette continued to walk down the dirt path. Glancing back and forth, up and down, something about this place seemed all too familer. The smell of rotted bodies and the fresh screams of tortured victims filled her memory. It was like she came here for some reason, to meet somebody or give something to someone one. There was soon another cold strong wind on which carried a cold, grisly, dark, unfriendly laugh through Bridgette's ears. Bridgette stumbled as she continued to pick up her pace a little. Hitting her head on a gravestone of... Dr. Albert Caine. The blood from Bridgette's head wound dug deep into the soil and into the broken coffin. Thunder classed as the coffin rose from the ground and a body emerged from it, "Well that's more like it," responded an older male voice. He was standing tall and fixing himself up from the dirt that collected on his waist coat and hat. His still gray hair was not messed with and still had it shoulder length, "Now to head back and see..." Albert Caine froze as he almost stumbled upon Bridgette's body, "Uh," he sighed, "She must have been the one to bring me back. I shall not leave her out to drench in the rain." Caine lifted the girl's body into his arms and walked away towards the arriving carriage.

Albert Caine's residents.

September 22

12:00 A.M

Lying still for a few minutes seemed like hours after the young girl regained conscious. Sitting up Bridgette rubbed the side of her bleeding head, _Ouch... what happened_? she wondered to herself. Something seemed a little different about the surrounding. When she stumbled, she remembered a graveyard. Now she was in a very Victorian looking room. Rubbing the side of her sore head Bridgette became shocked and once again collapsed on the soft pillow. _WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!_ _Did I hit my head when I fell_? While having a little panic attack, Bridgette heard voices coming from outside the door,

"What do we do with her?" asked a female voice, "We can't let anyone, in the park, know she's here Doctor."

"I understand," answered a much rather older male's voice, "I'll just keep her here."

Here was the thing, the voices didn't seem to be coming from outside Bridgette's bedroom door. Looking up Bridgette finally discovered where the voices were coming from. Through the vent the voices could be heard loud and clear. _Get rid of me, why_? Bridgette asked herself trying to think about something else rather than the throbbing pain that her head messaged her. The white bandage didn't make much of a difference either. In fact it seemed to make the throbbing worse.

"I'm going to check on her in a minute after I finish with this experiment," continued the male's voice, "I'm sure the mortal will want some kind of explanation."

_Experiments... Now I know where I am_," thought Bridgette throwing her fist onto her hand causing more pain to her head,_I must be in the home of the Shady Oaks Cemetery's Caretaker Albert Caine. But what's with the nurse? I didn't think that Caine was a doctor_. Bridgette uncovered herself and moved her legs over towards the edge of the bed. The air was freezing for a small room. Reaching for the only small blanket, in the room, Bridgette steadied herself to stand. The intense throbbing became worse when Bridgette moved foreword causing her to scream out a little. _I must stay quiet_, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Port of Evil

September 22

12:30 A.M

Time still seemed to pass by slowly when Bridgette tried to escape the mansion. Each hallway seemed to never end and the doors seemed to lead into a different room. Bridgette's blanket fell off her shoulders, _Uh, I'm sure they won't notice I'm missing. I saw a stable not far from the mansion; if I can somehow steal a horse I can escape out the front gate, _Bridgette finally found the front door. Trying to open it Bridgette discovered that the front door had not been only locked on the outside, but somehow on the inside too. Glancing out the window she could see the stable to the far right of the mansion. Outside seemed to be like one dead soul. The trees, along with the grass, were dead. Plant veins were covering a statue of a women holding a porclien water jug. Bridgette continued to turn the doorknoub until she finally opened the front door. Squeezing herself through the door, a young women's voice suddenly gave her escape away,

"DOCTOR! SHE'S ESCAPING! DOCTOR CAINE!"

Bridgette tripped coming down the staircase. It was so dark outside that Bridgette didn't even see the stairway. She was even more bruised than before but still managed to get up and continue running. Looking back, Bridgette ran into a young man heading towards the mansion, "Be careful madame." he said, "You wouldn't want to run into strangers while your in this place. I'll be on my way now." Bridgette watched while the man continued down the driveway. _What did he mean by strangers? _Watching the man, she saw him being stopped by an older gentlemen in a buckboard. She couldn't hear the conversation they were having, but all she could see was the young man pointing back down the driveway. The older gentlemen seemed to thank the young man and snapped the horses reins. Bridgette ran out of the bush she was hidding in. She was contantly tripping and losing her way. Finally managing to find a single light ahead Bridgette was hoping it was the gate. The buckboard was far behind her now but Bridgette knew how tired she was getting from all the running. Falling to what seemed like a rock covered road Bridgette felt dizzy and pain from her head. Lifting her head in aginnizing pain, Bridgette found herself in a small town. The sound of an older carriage pulled up behind her, "You can try to escape, but always remeber that I'm right behind you. Death will linger around until it gets what it wants. But if you come back..." The voice faded away as Bridgette slipped into her own dark world. That's when the rain began to pour down... _"...try to run from me and lose your way, I'm right behind you, here to  
stay."_


End file.
